First Love
by Gsvsvsvs
Summary: Pairing: Taegi, Kookga, Vmin, KookXIrene/Seandainya aku tau, kau juga mencintaiku saat itu- Myg/kau terlanjur membuatku kecewa- Kth/Maaf aku tidak bermaksud- Jjk/yaoi/boyxboy/jjkmyg/yoongi-jungkook


**_~GsvsVsvs~_**

 _Pairing: Teagi, Kookga, Vmin, KookxIrene_

 _Warning!: BOYxBOY, typo bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, yaoi, BtsStory_

Disebuah kamar minimalis, terdapat seorang namja manis. Namja manis tersebut bernama Min Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat sedih. Terpaku menatap layar ponselnya. Sesuatu yang menunjukkan suatu kenangan yang menyakitkan untuknya.

 _Flashback_

 _"Jujurlah kau menyukaiku kan?" Tanya seorang yang bernama taehyung._

 _Yoongi hanya terdiam. Jika dia jujur mungkin tidak akan ada lagi hari dimana ia bisa jalan berdua dengan taehyung._

 _Tentu saja. Dia cukup dekat dengan taehyung. Jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang taehyung mungkin akan merasa aneh terhadapnya. Dan mulai menjauhinya._

 _"Ayo jawab aku, kau menyukaiku kan?" tanya taehyung kembali._

 _"T-tidak, Siapa yang bilang begitu?" jawab yoongi mengelak, membalikan wajahnya kearah lain. Tak ingin taehyung melihat , raut wajahnya yang memerah._

 _"Ahh, kau tak seru!" jawab taehyung pelan. Berjalan melalui yoongi. Sayang yoongi tak melihat raut wajah kecewa seorang Kim Taehyung._

Yoongi mengingat dengan jelas kala itu. Sungguh. Yoongi menyesal telah tak jujur pada taehyung. Lihatlah sekarang, mereka tetap terlihat menjaga jarak. Taehyung menjauhinya sejak saat itu.  
'apa yang sebenarnya berada dipikiranmu? Kenapa kau menjaga jarak denganku?' pikir yoongi.

"Hahh.." Yoongi menghela nafas kasar.  
'kau sangat sulit untuk dimengerti' pikir yoongi kembali menatap dalam layar ponselnya.

Wajah seorang Kim Taehyung yang menjadi wallpaper ponsel seorang Min Yoongi.

 _Flashback_

 _Hari ini ulang tahun yoongi. Ia dapat berharap taehyung memberinya ucapan saat ini. Namun dari semalam yoongi belum mendapatkannya. Ia hanya berpikir positif, mungkin taehyung sedang sibuk saat ini._

 _Ting_

 _Bunyi ponselnya membuatnya terkaget. Segera dengan cepat membuka ponselnya. Berharap itu memang pesan ucapan dari taehyung._

 _Membacanya dengan gembira. Itu memang pesan dari taehyung._

 ** _Taetae_**  
 _Hbd Hyung :v_  
 _Maaf aku terlambat mengucapkannya_  
 _Sungguh._  
 _Aku sibuk dengan sekolahku saat ini._

 _Yoongi membalasnya dengan cepat. Tak mungkin ia membuat taehyung lama menunggu._

 ** _Yoongi_**  
 _Thanks_  
 _Tak apa._  
 _Singgah lah dirumah. Ibuku sedang membuat acara makan malam._

 _Yoongi tersenyum menatap pesannya. Ia_ _senang taehyung akhirnya mengucapkan selamat untuknya._

Yoongi ingat 2 tahun yang lalu, taehyung bahkan masih membalas pesannya. Walaupun dengan sesuatu yang singkat.

Yoongi menyimpan ponselnya dimeja nakas. Mungkin ia butuh tidur untuk menghilangkan taehyung sejenak dari pikirannya.

 **Morning**

Yoongi berjalan kearah sekolahnya. Dengan wajah datar andalannya. Beberapa orang yang mengenalnya mulai menyapanya walaupun hanya dibalas gumaman dan anggukan oleh yoongi.

Masuk kedalam kelasnya. Melihat seorang yang bisa mengubah moodnya dengan mudah. Ahh. Dia. Jeon Jungkook.

Seseorang yang jika bersamanya, ia tidak akan mengingat taehyung sama sekali.

Berjalan pelan kearah Jungkook.  
"Hey hyung~" sapa Jungkook.

"Hei Kookie"

Semua orang cukup tau, hanya beberapa orang yang sapaan nya akan dibalas oleh yoongi.

Termasuk yang satu ini, Jeon Jungkook. Cukup dekat dengan yoongi.

Yoongi merasa nyaman dengan Jungkook. Ia seakan melupakan taehyung jika berada disamping Jungkook.

Yoongi berpikir mungkin tuhan mengirimkan Jungkook agar dia melupakan taehyung. Jujur saja, perilaku Jungkook lebih baik daripada taehyung.

Bukan spesifik kearah kegiatan sehari-hari. Ini lebih cenderung kearah agama.

Dan yoongi senang dengan hal itu.  
Mungkin tuhan ingin yoongi menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi dengan adanya Jungkook.

"Kookie-ah kau sudah menghadap di dewan sekolah?"

"Ahh ne sudah hyung"

Yoongi melihat Jungkook dalam diam. Ia cukup terpesona dengannya. Ayolah. Yoongi bahkan pernah memimpikan Jungkook dalam tidurnya.

Jungkook memang tidak ada duanya.

Ia terus mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Jungkook. Jujur saja dia orang yang sedikit kaku. Tapi ia tak ingin merasa ada jarak dengan Jungkook.

Ayolah. Dia memang sedikit labil. Saat dirumah dia seakan tak bisa lepas dari kenangan taehyung nya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, dia malah terlihat berharap pada Jungkook.

Sahabat-sahabat yoongi sendiri taunya yoongi hanya berharap pada taehyung, soalnya yoongi mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa sukanya pada Jungkook.

Skip

Waktu menunjukkan jam istirahat. Yoongi terlihat duduk sendiri dibangkunya. Ia malas untuk jalan ke kantin. Biasanya sih ada jin hyung yang berbagi bekal dengan nya. Tapi hyungnya itu tidak terlihat saat ini. Sepertinya ia hanya akan tidur sekarang.

Ia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dimeja. Sebelum mendengar keributan.

"Yahh yoongi-ah!"

Yoongi hanya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam hyungnya yang mengganggu tidur singkatnya.

"Wae?!"

"T-tae t-taehyung!"

"Taehyung?"

"N-ne dia ada dibawah mencarimu"

"Hahh?!"

tbc

taegi at night


End file.
